Life with the Swan-Mills Family
by EvilQueen7928
Summary: Swan-Mills Family One Shots. This will be random one shots following the life of Regina,Emma, Henry, Avery and Erin Swan-Mills. We will see how Regina and Emma navigate through parenthood with a teenager, their magically daughters and a baby on the way. Every chapter will be completely different and it won't follow any story.
1. Who's Been Eating My Chocolates

**A/N Happy Monday :) This is a random one shot I thought of while I was driving home earlier. It's a Swan-Mills one shot. Regina and Emma now have three children and life is hectic and very stressful and they try and deal the best they can.**

 **Someone has been eating Regina's very expensive chocolates. She gets her wife to interrogate their children and they eventually find out and it's the last person Regina expected it to be.**

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing :)**

* * *

"Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, Erin Elizabeth Swan-Mills, Avery Grace Swan-Mills get down here this instance."

Regina stood at the bottom of the stairs and tapped her fingers on the banister. Emma heard her wife's voice and knew she needed to see what their children had done this time. Emma attempted to push herself off the sofa, since she had hit the third trimester it had become harder and harder to get around. She tried again and this time she succeeded, she headed out into the hallway and found her wife stood there with her arms crossed.

"You full named our children, that's never good. What exactly have they done this time?" she asked.

Regina didn't say a word she just held up an empty box of chocolates.

The first of the children to appear at the bottom of the stairs was Henry, a few seconds later he was joined by his sisters. Henry had just turned 17 and over the years he had become quite the young man. Emma and Regina never expected to have any more children after Henry but when they found out they were having a baby, they were over the moon but when they found out it was twins both women had spent the whole 9 months panicking. They had lucked out with Henry he was the perfect kid and they were both worried they wouldn't get that the second time around. Erin and Avery were as they expected, nothing like their big brother. Being the product of true love, both girls were born with magic and like their blonde mother they had a hard time controlling it. Last Christmas they didn't get the puppy they asked for and decided that Henry would make the perfect replacement and well, he spent two days as a German shepherd until they figured out how to turn him back. Avery was Regina's double, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes and defiantly had her mother's temper whereas Erin was all Emma, she had curly blonde hair, green eyes and was completely laid back. Henry adored his sisters and they felt the same about him, their mothers just hoped the new baby was welcomed with open arms as the twins were very vocal about them not wanting a new baby in the house.

Regina held the empty box of chocolates in front of her children.

"Can anyone explain what this is?"

"A box of chocolates" Henry joked.

"I'm aware that it's a box of chocolates Henry, would you care to explain why this particular box of chocolates is empty?"

Henry just looked at his mother's and shrugged his shoulders. Regina really hated it when her son went all moody teenager on her but what did she expect that's exactly what he was.

"Girls any ideas why this box of very expensive chocolate is empty?"

"Nope, I didn't eat them" Erin huffed.

Erin was the younger of the two, she had a very big sweet tooth like her mother and usually couldn't keep her hands out of the snack cupboard.

"Avery?"

"Wasn't me."

Regina turned to her pregnant wife.

"If you would my love."

Emma's super power of knowing when people were lying worked every single time on their children, well at least with the twins. They had once let slip that their uncle August's nose grows when he lies and told them that Emma could always know when they are lying. She waddled over to her children, she stood in front of Henry and looked him dead in the eye.

"Kid, was it you?"

"No Ma, I don't even like mum's posh chocolates."

She stood in front of him for a couple more seconds until she decided he probably was telling the truth.

"This one is telling the truth."

"Told you it wasn't me; can I go back upstairs now?" he asked.

"While you're down here you might as well set the table for dinner" Regina replied.

"Fine" he huffed.

Henry stepped down off the bottom step and Emma swatted him on the back of his head.

"Drop the attitude kid!"

He stormed into the kitchen leaving his mothers to finish their investigation. Emma tried to kneel in front of her daughters but quickly realised if she got down, she wouldn't be able to get back up.

"Go back up a few steps until your both as tall as me."

Both girls jumped up about three steps until their faces were in line with their mothers.

Emma decided to start with Erin, it was always easier to tell if she was lying, especially as she would look to the ground and shuffle back and forth.

"Sweetie, mummy won't be mad if you ate her chocolates she will just be mad if you lie about it" Emma explained.

"Well, I will still be mad if you ate them" Regina huffed.

"Regina, not helping."

"Fine, I won't be mad if you ate them, I will just be sad as your mother bought me these back from Belgium. These are very expensive and very hard to get hold of."

"It wasn't me mummy, I promise" Erin cried.

Emma looked over to her wife and shook her head.

"Off you go then sweetie, go help Henry get ready for dinner."

Emma ruffled her daughter hair and Erin hopped down the stairs all the way into the kitchen.

"Well kid, it's just you left. Did you eat mummy's chocolates?"

"No, I, didn't. I think it's very disrespectful to eat other people things, especially when they were a gift" she huffed.

"You can tell who she takes after" Emma joked.

"Darling, back to the task at hand" Regina ordered.

"No, it wasn't this one either."

"Either you've lost your magic touch or our children have got extremely good at lying."

"Well, there is a third option."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"You might have eaten them and just forgot."

"Yeah mum, you're blaming us and it could have been you" Avery mocked.

"Avery Grace Swan-Mills I suggest you go and help your brother and sister before you say another word that could end up with you being grounded."

Avery jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"Miss Swan, I think I would have remembered if it was me."

"Mrs Swan-Mills I think you mean. I haven't been Miss Swan for a very long time. I'm not saying you did but there's nobody else that could have."

"Sorry darling, you know how I get when I'm tired and hungry" Regina sighed.

She didn't mean to take her mood out on her wife or children but she had been so stressed recently that she hadn't really been sleeping and it was really starting to affect her.

"If you promise to give me a foot rub later, all can be forgiven."

Regina walked over to her wife, placed one hand on her protruding stomach and used the other to brush hair away from the blonde's ear.

"I promise to give you more than a foot rub" she husked.

Emma's whole body ached for her wife's touch, with this pregnancy making her constantly tired and Regina being busy at work they didn't have much alone time.

"I like that idea."

Regina kissed her wife's cheek then headed into the kitchen to see all three children sitting on the kitchen counter while plates, cups and cutlery flew around their heads.

"When I said set the table I meant the three of you, not your magic" she shouted.

The girls jumped, lost their concentration and the flying objects came crashing down. The plates smashed everywhere, the cups cracked and the cutlery ended up in the fish bowl.

"The three of you clean this up right this second and then you can head upstairs until I call you."

"What did I do?" Henry asked.

"You let them do it, you're just as bad as them if not worse. You know we don't like them using their magic unsupervised" Regina snapped.

Regina rubbed her fingers over her temples, she could feel a headache staring to come on. She stormed off to her office leaving Emma to supervisor the clean-up. After the kids had cleaned up, Emma warmed up some left-over lasagne and sent them into their play room to watch TV. She hoped that there wasn't any more trouble tonight. She walked over to Regina's study, pushed open the door and there she found her sleeping wife. The brunette was asleep on the leather sofa, she had budget reports on her chest and her glasses were on the tip of her nose. Emma picked up the budget reports, took the glasses off her wife's face and kissed her forehead.

"Wakey, Wakey sleeping beauty."

Regina opened one eye and raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, bad choice of words."

Regina sat up and kissed her wife's cheek.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, where are the kids?"

"I fed them and their currently in the play room watching tv. How about you go have a nice bath and an early night."

"I can't, I have so much to do" she sighed.

"That was an order Mrs Swan-Mills."

Regina stood up and was just about to head out of her study when she was knocked over by her three very hyper children.

"Shoot, sorry Mum."

Henry pulled his mother to her feet and kissed her cheek.

"It's quite alright dear, what are you three so excited about?" she asked.

"The twins drew you a picture and I finally finished my model of the town and we wanted to show you both" he explained.

Regina headed back over to the sofa and sat next to her wife. Henry left the study and came back a few minutes later, he was carrying a huge 3D model of the whole town and Regina couldn't believe her eyes. He had made every shop, house and person look so realistic.

"Wow, kid, that's..."

"Dear, I believe you've made your mother speechless."

"First time for everything" he joked.

"I helped glue the trees" Erin boasted.

"I made pongo" Avery bragged.

"Well we have three very talented children."

Emma finally found her words, she knew Henry was talented but this was on another level.

"Kid, this is amazing and I'm so proud of all the hard work you've put into it."

"Thanks Ma."

Erin and Avery jumped in front of their brother nearly knocking the model from his hands.

"Watch it" he yelled.

"Sorry, but you've got to look at ours now."

Avery handed Emma and Regina a piece of paper and even though it wasn't the best drawing it was still amazing to them.

"Wow, girls this is incredible."

"There's Ma, you, me, Erin, Henry, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Neal and Aunty Meredith" the girls explained.

"What's that little love heart shaped thing?" Emma asked.

"That's the new baby, we know your scared that we won't like it but we are going to love it so much and protect it like Henry protects us."

Emma's eyes start to tear up as did Regina's. No matter how much hard work their children were, times like this reminded them just how lucky they were.

"We love it girls. It's getting late so how about you head upstairs and we will be up to tuck you in."

"It's okay Ma, I can put the girls to bed."

"Thanks kid."

Henry picked up Avery, swung her over to his back, then picked up Erin and placed her on his hip.

"Night mums, we love you" the three called.

"We love you all too."

Regina looked at Emma and smiled.

"I know, we really do have great kids."

"Come on Mrs Swan-Mills let's head to bed."

Both woman went upstairs, got changed and were in bed asleep within five minutes. Today had been exhausting and they both clearly needed a early night. Emma rolled over, stretched her arm out and tried to feel for her wife but Regina wasn't in bed with her. Emma had a feeling that Regina couldn't sleep and was probably downstairs doing some work. She grabbed her t-shirt and made her way downstairs. She peered her head into Regina's study but there was no sign of her wife, she noticed a light coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and there was her wife, sitting on the kitchen counter eating a box of chocolates.

"So, you blame our children and you're the culprit" Emma joked.

Regina didn't look up from the box of chocolates or even say a word. It was like she didn't even know Emma was there. Emma waved her hands in front of her wife but still Regina didn't move. Emma come to the conclusion that with all the stress Regina was under, she must have started sleep walking and well, sleep eating as well. She knew you shouldn't wake a sleep walker but she decided she needed to wake her wife. She grabbed a cup of water and started to flick drops onto Regina's face. After about 5 minutes, Regina finally came around.

"Emma what the hell are we doing down here?" Regina asked.

"Well, babe, I've figured out who's been eating your chocolates."

"Who?"

"You."

Regina couldn't believe it, she blamed her children when all along it was her.

"Darling?"

"It can be our little secret" Emma replied.

Both woman started to laugh, cleaned up the mess and then went back to bed. They knew tomorrow would be just as tiring, but no matter how tiring, they wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Freaky Sunday

**A/N So I've wrote another one shot, this one is a lot longer. It's based around the film freaky Friday but with a OUAT twist.**

 **Warning: Mention of infertility.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing.**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes, stretched out her extremely swollen body and felt around the empty bed. It was a Sunday, the only day all the family were at home so she couldn't understand why Regina was up so early. The house was silent meaning the twins were still asleep and Henry being the lazy teenager he was, probably wouldn't be awake until noon. She pushed her aching body out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and waddled out of the bedroom. With each child, she was sure her bump got bigger, she was only 7 months pregnant but she looked about 10. She popped her head around the door and as she suspected, Henry was still asleep. Next, she walked to the twin's bedroom and did the same but this time she wasn't met by sleeping children, there was nothing but an empty room. She assumed Regina must have taken the twins for breakfast. She grabbed on to the banister and walked downstairs. She poked her head into the living room and it was empty. She heard the toaster pop and walked towards the smell of toast. Kneeling on the kitchen counter was Erin.

"How many times have we told you not to climb on the kitchen counter?"

Erin jumped at the sound of her mother's voice and dropped her toast on the floor. Emma knew the look in her daughter's eye.

"Don't you dare, get off your lazy butt and pick it up."

"What's the point in having magic if I can't use it" she huffed.

"We've told you, when you can control it then you can use it."

"Fine."

She jumped off the counter, grabbed the piece of toast and threw it into the food waste.

"Well done. Where's your mother and sister?" Emma asked.

"Don't know."

Erin looked at the ground and shuffled back and forth. Emma knew the little girl was lying but she wasn't sure why.

"Kid, spill it."

"Ma, there's nothing to spill."

"Kid, I'm exhausted, my feet are swollen, my back is hurting and I'm really craving lasagne and chocolate ice cream so I need to know where your mother is."

"It's breakfast time, you can't have lasagne and ice cream."

"I know it's breakfast time but the baby wants a big plate of lasagne topped with chocolate ice cream and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Ma, did you eat any weird things when you had us and Henry in your belly?" Erin asked.

"Well, when I was pregnant with Henry I craved pickles and tinned tomato's but it was very hard to get hold of them. With you and Avery I craved sugar I would eat it on toast or just off the spoon, until your mother told me it wasn't good for my health and then I just swilled it around it my mouth and spat it out."

"Pickles are gross."

"Now tell me where your mother and sister are."

"Okay, it wasn't my idea, I didn't even do anything, it was all Avery. I told her she shouldn't."

"What was all Avery's idea?"

A few seconds later the door to the kitchen opened and in walked Regina and Avery.

"They've really done it this time."

Emma looked at her wife but her mouth didn't move. Emma felt a tug at her dressing gown.

"I'm down here."

Emma looked down at her feet, she was met by dark brown eyes and she had a feeling that the person looking back at her wasn't their daughter. Emma sat in front of her daughter and studied her face.

"Regina, baby, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Your children thought it was a good idea to do some freaky Friday shit on me. I told you we shouldn't have let them watch it" she huffed.

"So there my children now?"

Erin walked over to Emma and sat on her knee.

"Ma, you know that when we are naughty that we're your children."

"Get up kid and sit at the table, Avery can you do the same as your sister."

Emma pushed herself up off the floor and looked at the table. She looked at Avery who was still stood in front of her.

"Avery, I said sit at the table."

"Ma, I am at the table" she huffed.

"Sorry, I forgot you're in your mother's body."

Regina joined her children at the table, she sat opposite her daughters.

"Which one of you are going to explain why you thought it was a wise idea use magic on me?" she asked.

Erin looked down at the table and Avery did the same. Emma waddled over to the table and sat down next to her wife, her wife that was in her daughter's body.

"This is so weird."

"I will ask you once more or there's no ice cream for a week."

Erin looked over to Avery.

"I'm not losing out on ice cream for you" she sighed.

"Erin I'm over here remember. It was me mum."

"Erin you're dismissed, go and clean your side of the bedroom please and wake your brother up."

Erin jumped off the chair and headed upstairs.

"Avery please explain why you did this? We've told you time and time again that you can't use magic until you're old enough to understand and control it" Regina sighed.

When the girls were born and they found out they also had magic they discussed the possibility of binding their powers and waiting until they were older to tell them they had magic. They spent almost a year arguing over it, Regina disagreed but Emma was all for the girls living a normal life. When Regina made a point that Emma still had trouble controlling her magic and with proper training the girls could one day be very powerful, the arguments stopped and Emma agreed.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I heard you talking to Ma about how tired you are all the time and sometimes how you wish you could be a child again."

Regina had to admit it was a rather thoughtful thing to do even if it did go horribly wrong.

"Kid every parent wishes they could be a kid again, actually every adult probably wishes it too. But you can't go around doing spells just because you think it's a good idea. I know you was trying to help but it could have gone seriously wrong and someone could have got hurt."

Avery started to cry, Emma walked over to her wife's body and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. It felt so weird to be hugging her wife when it wasn't her inside of the body.

"I'm really sorry" she sobbed.

"Dear can we get this spell reversed, I would really like to return back to my own body."

"How am I supposed to do that? You know my magic is just as unpredictable as the girls even more now I'm pregnant."

"I tried earlier but as I'm in Avery's body my magic doesn't seem to be working and I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"Stay here, I will call your sister. If anyone can reverse this quickly it's Zelena."

Emma walked out of the kitchen.

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Why didn't you have the baby in your belly this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in school my second-best friend Becky said that her mummies took it in turns to carry babies in their belly's. Her mummy Ellen carried her then her mummy Jenny carried her brothers."

Regina knew that her daughter didn't know that asking that question would cause so much pain and Regina wasn't sure how to answer. She took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from falling. She loved her children more than life and sometimes she wished she could have the experience of carrying a child but she knew it would never be in the cards for her.

"I thought Becky was your first best friend?"

"No, Becky is now my second-best friend, Leah is my first best friend and April is my third best friend."

"Who's your fourth best friend then?"

"Mummy, you can't have more than three best friends. That's just silly" Avery huffed.

Regina loved how her daughter's mind worked, she could spend hours just sitting there listening to her. After Henry, she never expected she would have any more children, come to think of it she never expected she would be married to a woman and that woman would be Emma Swan.

Emma put the phone down, headed back to the kitchen and stopped just shy of the door. She listened outside the door and it broke her heart, she knew how much Regina wanted to carry a child.

"Darling, you know how that Erin can whistle and you can't or how you can do a front flip on the trampoline and Erin can't. Well that's what it's like for some women, some women can carry babies but others can't" Regina explained.

"Oh right."

Emma wiped the tears away and walked into the kitchen.

"Zelena won't be long, she's just making Robin some breakfast."

Emma walked over to Avery's body, kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma had an idea but she wasn't sure how if it was a good idea, she decided to mention it to Zelena to see what she thought. A couple of minutes went by and there was a knock at the door.

"That will be Zelena."

Emma walked out of the kitchen and headed to the front door. She pulled open the door.

"Aunty Emma, can I go and play with the girls?" Robin asked.

"Avery is a little busy at the moment but Erin is upstairs in her bedroom, so you can go on up and could you see if Henry is awake please."

Robin kissed her mother's cheek and ran upstairs.

"Where are they then? I must say those girls are very powerful for such a young age but if you don't start training them soon this could get worse."

Emma knew she was right and she knew that she needed to discuss this with her wife. Well that's when her wife was back in her own body.

"Can you do me a favour?" Emma asked.

"Anything for my favourite sister-in-law.

"I'm your only sister-in-law."

Emma whispered in Zelena's ear then they headed into the kitchen.

"Ready to get back into your own body girls?" Zelena asked.

"Ready than I will ever be."

Zelena held her hand out and swayed it in front of Regina and Avery, a couple of seconds later Regina was back in her own body.

"Avery why don't you go upstairs and play with Erin and Robin while we have some adult time."

"Okay Ma, I am really sorry mum."

"Darling, I understand why you did it, I know you only wanted to help."

Avery jumped off the kitchen chair and skipped off out of the kitchen. Emma looked at Zelena and nodded her head. A few seconds went by, Emma looked down and she could no longer see her bump. Regina wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Emma what the hell" she yelled

"Baby, calm down and let me explain."

"Explain what?"

Emma really hoped that Regina wasn't going to take this badly and hopefully she understood why she did it.

"I heard you talking to Avery about you not being able to carry a baby and well I thought, maybe if we swapped bodies you could experience it for a little while. If you don't like it then Zelena can swap us back."

Regina started to cry, she wasn't sure whether she was upset or whether it was the hormones.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Zelena can you swap us back."

Regina stomach started to feel weird.

"Emma, I think there's something wrong with the baby."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just feels weird. Give me your hand."  
Emma put her hand in Regina's and Regina moved it to her stomach. After about a minute Emma knew what it was.

"Baby, there is nothing wrong with the baby. It's just kicking that's all, it's a good thing. Do you want Zelena to swap us back?"

Regina had conflicting feelings about the situation, she wanted to stay pregnant a little bit longer but she didn't want to get attached.

"Do you mind if I stay like this a bit longer?"

"No of course not, I can actually see my feet and I might go for a jog while I'm baby free."

"I will head off, call me when you want to change back. Do you mind if I leave Robin here?" Zelena asked.

"No of course not. We will drop her off tonight and then you can swap us back."

Zelena kissed both women on the cheek and headed out. Regina walked over to Emma and kissed her on the head.

"Mrs Swan-Mills what did I ever do to deserve you, thank you for this opportunity. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Emma would do anything for her wife and to be able to give Regina this opportunity was probably the best gift ever.


	3. Family Film Night

**A/N It's family film night at the Swan-Mills household but one member of the family is missing and the twins aren't happy with that.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"It's my turn to pick" Avery huffed.

She pulled the TV remote out of her sister's hand and pushed Erin to the floor. Erin jumped up, chased Avery around the living room and grabbed the remote out of her hands.

"NO, ITS MY TURN!" Erin yelled.

"Mum, they're at it again" Henry called.

Every Friday night in the Swan-Mills family was film night and each week a different family member got to pick the film they wanted to watch. Emma's was usually some action film but nothing too gruesome as the girls were only young. Regina usually picked a rom com and Henry would pick a superhero film but when it came to the twins choosing a film they spent half the time arguing over who's turn it was. When it was finally decided, Erin would usually choose a Disney film and Avery would try and pick out a Horror but would never get away with it. So, after a little persuading she would normally settle for one of Emma's low violence, no death, happy ending action films. After a few more minutes of arguing Regina stormed into the living room. She found Henry led on the couch playing on his phone, Erin in the corner of the room hugging the remote and Avery stood over her with her hands pointing at her sister.

"If you don't give me back the remote, I will do it" she yelled.

"Avery-Grace Swan-Mills don't you even think about it. Drop those arms and March that little bum over here right this instance" Regina ordered.

"Haha, you're in trouble" Erin laughed.

She ran over to the couch and jumped on top of her big brother.

"I don't think so Madame, you get over here as well."

Both girls walked over to Regina with their heads down and their arms crossed.

Regina knelt in front of the girls and placed a thumb under each of their chins.

"Look at me please."

The girls brought their heads up and their eyes met with Regina's.

"Can you explain to me why the pair of you think it's acceptable to behave like animals?" She asked.

"It's...my... turn" Avery muttered.

"No, it's my turn" Erin argued.

"I don't care who's turn it is. Your mother is upstairs trying to sleep and you two are down here arguing over a remote."

"We're not arguing over the remote, we're arguing over who gets to pick a film" Erin stated.

Regina hated how smart her daughter was. Erin always needed to have the last word and she had told her a few months ago that when she was a grown-up she wanted to be a lawyer. Regina and Emma explained to her that being a lawyer would be a lot of hard work, but they think she would make a very good one. They knew she would likely change her mind 100 times before she got to the age where she really knew what she wanted to do with her life.

"Ma is always sleeping. She never wants to play with us anymore" Avery sighed.

Regina hated this, she wasn't really the fun parent. She loved to play with the girls, but she wasn't imaginative like Emma. Emma would always make up new games, she would even turn cleaning into a game, she was like frigging Mary Poppins.

Regina often envied Emma's playful side because the girls enjoyed playing with Emma a lot more, but she knew when they were older, and they needed make up advice or dating advice they would go to her. Mainly because Emma told them they weren't allowed to date until they had moved out of her house. When Emma told the girls that, she didn't expect the reply she had gotten. Avery told her she was moving out to live with Aunty Zelena as she had 4 boyfriends already and she wasn't willing to give them up. She packed up a little suitcase and everything. They decided to let her stay at Zelena for a few days and even convinced Erin to go with her. They had one whole night together before the girls wanted to come home because they missed them.

Regina knew the girls weren't old enough to understand why Emma couldn't play with them. It had been just under a month since Doctor Whale had put Emma on bedrest and it was driving the whole family crazy. Emma hated not being allowed to get out of bed expect for when she needed to pee and that seemed to be every five minutes. Regina was struggling to keep everything together; the girls were constantly acting up and fighting. Henry was being very distant, and Regina couldn't get to the bottom of it. She knew this was probably affecting Henry just as much as it was affecting her. The last time Emma was put on bedrest it was when she was pregnant with the twins and at one point they weren't sure any of them were going to make it. It took a toll on the whole family and Regina was worried it was going to happen again. She knew this time she didn't need to worry, Doctor Whale told her that putting Emma on bedrest was merely a precaution.

"Mummy, Mummy, MUMMY" Erin shouted.

"Darling, you don't need to shout."

"Listen to me then" Erin huffed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Regina asked.

"I miss Ma, can we do something special for her?"

"That's a lovely idea, what did you have in mind?"

"Well because Ma is poorly and can't be here for Family Film night, I thought we could move family film night upstairs."

"That's a wonderful idea. Girls you pick a film and when I say pick a film, I mean pick one together without arguing. Henry why don't you make some popcorn and get some of your mother's favourite snacks."

"I'm going to skip family movie night and head to bed if you don't mind" he sighed.

"Girls, I'm going into the kitchen with Henry. Can you two be trusted to pick a film without arguing?" she asked.

"Yes Mum."

"Yes, we can mum" Avery replied.

"Under no circumstances must either of you use magic and if I hear either of you screaming you will be banned from having ice cream for a week."

Regina walked over to Henry, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Mum, what the hell."

"Firstly, don't you dare speak to me like that and secondly what has gotten into you lately?" she questioned.

Henry bent his head and shuffled his feet back and forth.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Ma, what if something bad happens to her or the baby?"

"Darling, Emma is one of the strongest women I know. Doctor Whale said this was just a precaution and nothing will happen to them. I know last time was scary, but I promise this is nothing like last time."

She tried her best to reassure him, but she knew exactly how he felt. She knew that Emma and the baby were going to be perfectly fine but that didn't stop her worrying about them every second of the day.

"You're telling me the truth?" he asked.

"Of course, I am dear."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise, I know when your mother was pregnant with the twins it was scary. When Doctor Whale told us, she might not make it we hid it from you, but we were just protecting you. Your older now so there isn't any reason for us to hide anything from you."

"Okay, it's just I'm worried how you would handle it if Ma did die."

Regina didn't know what to say, she thought Henry was worried about Emma because he didn't want to lose her, but he was more worried about how she would handle it.

"Darling, your mother isn't going to die. Once this baby is born she will be back to her feisty self and we won't have to worry about any of this."

"Is this going to be the last baby you have?" Henry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure dear, why?"

"Because I don't think I can go through this again. I know that sounds selfish, but I can't imagine losing Ma. I love the twins and I will love this baby too, but I don't think I could love a baby that caused Ma to die" he admitted.

Regina didn't know what to say, she just pulled Henry into her chest and squeezed him as tight as she could.

"I love you darling."

"I love you too Mum."

Regina kissed the top of Henry's head and squeezed Henry again.

"Mum, you can let me go now."

"Sorry dear. Now how about you make some popcorn and grab some snacks. I'm going to check on your sisters and then make sure your mother is up for visitors."

Henry leaned up, kissed Regina on the cheek and walked over to the kitchen cupboards. Regina headed out of the kitchen and started to walk towards the living room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she realised the house was quiet, too quiet. Whenever she left the girls alone for longer than ten minutes world war three would break out. She started to panic, the girls were only ever quiet when they were secretly practising magic. She stormed into the living room and slammed the door.

"I told you two NO magic."

"Mum, were not doing any magic" Avery replied.

"We've picked a film to watch and now were drawing Ma a picture"

Regina was extremely surprised; the girls were getting on for once. She walked over to where the girls were led and sat next to them.

Avery handed Regina a piece of paper.

"Do you think Ma will like it?" she asked.

Regina looked at the picture and smiled. They had drawn a picture of Emma in bed cuddling a baby and the rest of the family were sat on the bed looking at the baby.

"When did we get such a big bed?" Regina asked.

"It's not your real bed mum, we needed to make it big, so everyone could fit on it" Erin huffed.

Henry came into the living room with a tray full of popcorn, Emma's favourite snacks and bottles of water.

"Mum, I've made the snacks. Did you check that Ma is okay for us to come upstairs?" Henry asked.

"No, not yet. Can you sit here with the girls while I go and ask her?"

Henry nodded, and Regina headed out of the living room and went upstairs. She knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. She peered her head around the door to see Emma was fast asleep. She walked over and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

Just as she walked out of the bedroom, Emma started to stir.

"Where do you think your going Mrs Swan-Mills?" Emma asked.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just coming to check on you and see if you were up for some company?"

"What type of company?" Emma husked.

"Nice try darling, but bedrest means NO sex. I meant company as in family company, it's family film night and the girls aren't happy you're missing it again, so they wanted to move it up here. If you're not feeling up to it then we can give it a miss."

"Don't you dare tell them no, I'm going stir crazy up here and there's nothing more I would like than to cuddle in bed with my four-favourite people."

Regina kissed Emma's temple, walked to the bedroom door and called for the girls and Henry to come upstairs. A few seconds later 4 little feet were heard running up the stairs. Erin and Avery jumped up onto the bottom of the bed.

"Girls, your mother is very fragile, and you've got to be careful around her."

"Sorry."

A few minutes later Henry came into the bedroom carrying the tray full of junk food, balancing the film under his chin while he had the girls drawing between his lips. He placed the tray on the bedside table, chucked the film on the bed and handed the drawing to the girls.

"Thanks for the help girls."

"You're welcome" Erin chuckled.

"Ma, we made you this picture and picked your favourite film for us to watch. We've really missed you lately and we wanted to do something to cheer you up" Avery explained.

Emma tried her hardest to hole back the tears, but with her pregnancy hormones she couldn't help it.

"Ma, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to make you cry. This was a stupid idea" Erin sighed.

"Dear, your mother isn't crying because she's sad. She's crying because she's just overwhelmed and when your pregnant you can't control your emotions. She's happy that you want to spend time with her."

"I'm really happy that you want to spend the evening with me, I've really missed our family time and spending time with you three and your mother is honestly the best thing I could ask for" Emma cried.

After a few seconds her tears stopped, she leaned over the best she could and pressed a kiss to each one of her children's heads and then pressed a gently kiss to Regina's lips. Regina shuffled up the bed, sat next to Emma. Erin sat next to Emma, Avery sat next to Regina and Henry put the film on then led across the bottom of the bed. He pressed play and placed his head on the nearest pillow. Emma leaned over to Regina and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, not just for this but for keeping our family together while I'm stuck up here. It kills me knowing I can't so anything to help but knowing that your holding down the fort makes things a little easier for me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you Mrs Swan-Mills. I love you so much."

"I love you too Emma."


End file.
